


Among a sea of Horror movies we are a Rom-Com

by notwhatyouseeinthemovies



Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, i mean did you see the way Bobby was looking at him?, still amazing though, they would be such a cute couple, this movie needed more RZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwhatyouseeinthemovies/pseuds/notwhatyouseeinthemovies
Summary: Bobby is working his usual shift at the gas station when his favorite WU:PS worker stops to pay him a visit.





	Among a sea of Horror movies we are a Rom-Com

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw this movie yesterday and found it to be a very mixed bag at first, but the more I thought it over I really love this movie. It literally was my dream cast, all my favorite actors and musicians all in one place. As soon as I saw Bobby's character I knew he'd by my favorite. He's pretty much me in a nutshell, a horror addict who has horror movie merch and memorabilia covering wall to floor of every room he can. Thought this would be a cute couple and I wanted to write some tooth rotting fluff about my sweet soon-to-be-undead boys. 
> 
> OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The dead don't die", that goes to the wonderful Jim Jarmusch and Sturgill Simpson, who created an awesome song that fits perfectly in the film. 
> 
> Tell me if you like this by giving it a heart and/or leaving a comment ^_^ i'm up for future fic suggestions within this new fandom as well as other fandoms. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

BOBBY POV

I sat at the front counter, reading the new issue of Tales From The Crypt that just came in a few days back…alright, so the comic isn’t exactly new, it’s from 1954, but it’s new to me! Near mint condition too! God, Dean is too good to me. We met a few months back when his truck got a new route and started delivering to our small little village on the edge of nowhere. I’ll never forget his face the first time he walked in my shop, the combination of bewilderment and fear on his face was really somethin special. Though the fear may have had something to do with the fake vampire teeth I had put in to make the kids down the road laugh. 

Really those kids who come in every day in their werewolf and mummy costumes were my only constant in life….that was until Dean showed up of course. Now I spend at least every other day chatting with him, showing him my new horror memorabilia which I have added to my growing collection (I should really put up more shelves, they’re starting to get crowded), and listening to his wise advice. He isn’t that much older than me but with a job like his, traveling around on different routes day in and day out, he learns a lot about the world that I never seem to get to. People say I’m a shut in, call me names and stuff but I don’t really mind none. It’s more comfortable by myself, but seeing Dean is nice, sometimes social interaction is nice. 

“Well hello there Bilbo, how’s the shire doing?” as if on cue Dean marches in, carrying a few boxes, filled with newspapers and candy other things we order every week.  
“We’re all good here Dean, how have you been” I smile, recognizing Dean’s signature smile. I swear, even on my worst days when I get a bad customer from out of town who whispers about me behind my back, thinkin I can’t hear them….that smile always pulls me through. 

“I’m pretty good, got you a little somethin” 

“D-Dean you didn’t have to, I still gotta pay you back for that last time” I felt myself blush on instinct, knowing it would already turn my sunburned face a deeper shade of blood red. 

“Nah, I’ll have none of it. You keep your wallet in your pants where it belongs” Dean smiles once more before plopping down on my desk a rare, special edition blu-ray copy of “Demons”. 

“Dean” I look up, completely caught of guard “There’s no way you didn’t pay a pretty penny for this. You gotta let me pay you back-“ I start reaching for my wallet when Dean cuts me off. 

“Not gonna hear it pretty boy” he smirks, and I feel a shiver run down my spine, not unlike the feeling I get when watching Nosferatu with all the lights off “I stopped by a swap-meet a few towns over and met this guy with a bunch of DVD’s taken from estate sales and bargin bins….guess the guy didn’t know what he had”  
I smile more, biting my lip while holding the steelbook in my hands, so mesmerized by the shiny cover that I almost miss what Dean says next. 

“The only reason I knew what it was worth was cause of how much I hang around you” he smiles, laughing to himself “You sure have taught me a lot…I was gonna give this to you as a going away present but-”.

“Going away?” I cut him off, furrowing my brow. 

“Yeah…” he sighs “My boss, he offered me a new route, better hours and better pay”

“Well that’s great” I fake a smile, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice that I just knew couldn’t be properly hidden, I was never good with that stuff. 

“But I didn’t take it” 

“Wait, what? Why? Better hours, better pay? What’s not to like?” 

“You, kid, you. I’d miss you” 

Boy, if the heat wasn’t in my face already….it must feel like a fever now. 

“M-Me?” 

“Yeah man, you make my day. And look, I um” he shifts nervously, wringing his hands a bit, something I’ve never seen him do cause, hell, I’ve never seen him nervous before “I know I can’t buy your love with these stupid gifts and stuff but…god, I feel like such a dumbass around you and I just don’t know how to say I like you Bobby.”  
For a moment my mind goes blank, little fireworks go off in my head and it feels like a little glow of light appeared around Dean’s head, like it would in a silly movie to signify a spark of attraction for a character. Oh boy, I never thought I’d get here, I thought it’d all just be in my dreams. Damn, I better say somethin. 

“Bobby, are you okay?” 

“Y-Yes, I mean, yes, I like you too Dean” I hear my breathing after I speak loud and clear, it sounds like I just ran a 5K while being chased by Leatherface and a horde of flesh-eating zombies. I’m suddenly breathless. 

“Then in that case” his wonderful smile, it has returned, thank the heavens “How about we go to the diner tonight?” 

“I-I’d like that” I try to seem cool and composed but I know I have those dreamy puppy-dog eyes on, the ones I get when I look at the Bride of Frankenstein. 

“Then it’s a date” 

“Y-Yeah, date” 

It’s at that moment my ears catch up with my brain and I suddenly look up, a flustered expression on my face. 

“D-Did you just call me pretty boy?” 

“Yeah” he laughs again “Like five minutes ago, little slow on the uptake Frodo?” 

“S-Shut up” 

“How about you make me?” he leans in close and before I know it, I’m leaning over the counter to crash my lips into his while the fading notes of Sturgill Simpson linger on in the background, like the creeping hand of death. 

This is all gonna end great, I just know it.


End file.
